Lust Potion Misdirection
by kikakanyume7
Summary: Hermione and Draco want nothing more than to fix Blaise and Ginny's relationship. They decide to break into Blaise's flat and pour lust potion into Blaise's Ogden's firewhiskey to give their friends the little push they need. What happens when Draco and Hermione wind up locked in Blaise's coat closet with a spilled bottle of lust potion?


**Prompt** : This little gem was requested by Cindy Aguirre. The story had to include the following:

Things that had to be said were:

Blaise: "Draco does have a nice ass"

Draco: "Sweet Baby Dragons"

Hermione: "I'm observing. For Science"

Ginny: "Don't make me hex you".

I really hope you like it Cindy and that I didn't disappoint.

 **Author's Note:** Hello everyone! This is another one shot but a longer one. Please be advise that the M rating is mainly due to sexual themes and profanity. Also, this story is AU.

Sending beta love to: Filisgare. I am forever thankful for you having my back.

Credit to "Sweet Baby Dragons" by MrBenzedrine. Check her Sweet Baby Dragons stuff too on Fanfiction and AO3.

 **Disclaimer** : JK Rowling's characters are hers. I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it.

 **-o-**

"Ouch!", shouted Hermione as she came out of Blaise's floo and fell straight onto Malfoy, face to face, with a loud grunt.

"Sweet Baby Dragon's Granger! I think you just bruised a testicle", Draco exclaimed exasperated with the Gryffindor Princess.

"Malfoy, you were suppose to move when I flooed over!", Hermione responded back indignantly.

"You couldn't wait five minutes? I'll have you know that I am more than capable of doing this by myself!", Draco snapped back at her. "Ugh, you could have damaged my Malfoy jewels, you bint! Those are sacred, but luckily, insured", he added trying to calm himself and the ache in his jewels. He stood up slowly not bothering to help Hermione straighten herself.

"Of course you are. As for your jewels, I believe they are as sacred and capable of performing as much as I believe your sexual prowess as the Slytherin Sex God. Which is just as good as Ronald's", she smirked, while standing, knowing that would hit a nerve. Her sexual relationship with Ron crashed and burned like blue ice falling out of an airplane lavatory. That was last year, around the same time her and Malfoy were obligated to work together in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Malfoy is Head of the new potions section helping to strengthen the Auror departments interrogation and protections division. Alongside of him was Hermione, the departments liaison to ensure everything ran as per the wizarding law. Needless to say, they were constantly at each other's throats.

"Excuse me?! Have you just compared me to the Weasel?! My manhood is not to be in question when no woman has been left unsatisfied by my 'sexual prowess', as you say", he pointed the last part out looking at her straight in her chocolate eyes that mimicked his fiery stare and made sure to add, "you can't say the same Granger", Malfoy arched an eyebrow smirking at the her. Malfoy was not privy to Granger's disappointing sex exploits with the Weasel, so he decided to return the favor.

"I don't doubt your Know It All attitude stems more with not being able to enjoy having a stick up your ass, Granger. If you did, I can guarantee you would loose your inhibitions long enough to retract that bark of yours and make sure to use your bite in more appropriate settings. That's the reason of why we so eloquently decided to come here and aid our friends".

Hermione's cheeks reddened but part of it was due to anger and the other was due to being slightly aroused by his insinuations. Her rendezvous with men in the last year stemmed from one muggle she ran into at a club. The one time she decided to get plastered believing it would help her get over Ron. Her time with the muggle, Ryan or what's it Bryan?, in the sheets was just a one night stand and her head was still fuzzy from all the alcohol she consumed. Therefore, she didn't remember much. To top it off, she was still soooo horny, she decided to attend a ministry ball and met an acquaintance of Krum's named Gregor. He surely heighten Hermione's needs and satisfied them tremendously. Sadly, he was given a job opportunity at the Ministry in America and they parted ways as friends.

When she returned from her musings, Malfoy had already moved from beside the floo and crossed two more rooms toward where Blaise's liquor cabinet was kept. They had an important mission on their hands and couldn't screw it up even if their lives depended on it.

Hermione decided to take this time and goad him. Merlin knew she had spent enough time with the Slytherin to know what and which buttons to push.

"Glad you didn't say your stick because I doubt you'd have the stamina to aim and shoot when it counts. Considering you can hardly stay awake for the changes to the first come, first serve protocol from the new potion you developed for the Auror program", she reached him and put her hands on her hips expecting an indignant answer from him.

"You have got to be kidding, Granger! It is the third time this month that protocol has been changed".

She immediately pointed her finger at him. "No thanks to you. If you would stop neglecting to follow orders, instead of wanting to have your way, I wouldn't need to keep adding amendments!", Hermione was practically screeching at him.

Malfoy had reached Blaise's cabinet and picked up the bottle of Ogden's finest firewhiskey to uncork it.

"Well, Miss Know It All, talking about having my way, it's thanks to me that we are here with this lust potion to remedy our little problem", Malfoy looked at her as he was about to add the lust potion into Blaise's Ogden's finest firewhiskey.

"It is not our little problem. Ginny is one of my best friends and I hate seeing her like this because Blaise is an idiot. I don't want to imagine what he did now to upset her", Hermione emphasized.

"A suave idiot, if you please. Nevertheless, he is also my best friend and I know he cares for Weaslette", Malfoy responded to her while adding the potion.

Hermione was about to respond when they heard the floo activate and their eyes locked on each other, panic mirrored in both.

"Fuck", Draco cursed under his breath. As if synchronized, Draco put the stopper back on the firewhiskey bottle to lock the liquor cabinet while Hermione rushed to grab the lust potion bottle and in her haste, only put on the lid without pushing down to lock it.

Draco quietly locked the liquor cabinet door and pulled Hermione by her forearm toward the double doors at the other side of the room. He quickly pushed Hermione inside and shut the doors as Blaise and Ginny were coming in the room. Trying to break her fall, Hermione accidentally dropped the lust potion bottle onto the carpet but paid no mind to it due to their unexpected visitors.

Both of them were locked in a coat closet and were peering through the doors to follow their friends conversation. Little did they know that the lust potion was slowly spilling onto the carpet where they were currently hiding. Blaise came storming in the sitting room, Ginny trailing behind him.

"I wanted to see you", Blaise pointed out to Ginny.

"During my practice? I was clear with you the last time you did that Blaise. No more surprise visits during my quidditch trainings", Ginny exclaimed getting more pissed off with the italian.

"I know you're mad, but it was an accident! I didn't know your coach was coming to check on you after you finished showering", Blaise defended himself.

"You didn't give me a chance to explain when you barged into my shower, picked me up and shagged me senseless against the shower wall!", Ginny was trying to stay mad but was getting hot and bothered thinking about it.

Hermione and Draco's attention was so wrapped on their friends that both of them hadn't noticed that they were inhaling the fumes from the lust potions.

Meanwhile, Blaise went to his liquor cabinet to pour himself a glass of firewhiskey and offered one to Ginny. He knew that the redhead would need one more than him if he wanted to come out of this unscathe.

Hermione was looking at both of them intently and knew this was her chance to see with her eyes how Draco's lust potion took effect. Using wandless magic, she conjured a notebook and pen, and waited to take notes once her friends drank the firewhiskey and began to feel the effects of the lust potion. To her side, she didn't see how Draco was viewing her. He found it sexy how she did wandless magic, how she was breathing in a timely and concise manner to make sure their friends didn't notice. Her hair wasn't wild. In fact, it felt into ringlets and looked smooth. He felt the need to untame it and her.

He put his hands inside the back pockets of his trousers pinching his ass wondering if he was being damned with those wrong thoughts of the Know It All bookworm Granger. Of course, being a bookworm she must know all sorts of things, of every sort of manner, for every sort of...

"We could've covered our assess if you would have kept quiet!", Blaise exclaimed looking at Ginny intently to make a point.

Draco noticed he had gotten close to Granger but his attention was quickly brought back to what was going on with his friend.

"Oh, now you're going to tell me that screaming your name while you fuck me isn't a turn on for you? Blaise, that was me, covered in sweat and dirt but with a wet cunt panting and begging for release. All the while you kept thrusting up and deep. Did you expect no one to notice?", she was holding her untouched firewhiskey glass while having gotten closer to Blaise. She was grinning at him knowing she was winning the argument.

"I couldn't help myself Ginny", Blaise looked like he was struggling to not do what Ginny just described, at that very moment. He hadn't drunk from his firewhiskey glass but used it as conduit with the force he was holding it.

"That's exactly what my coach said after she saw us. The only reason she didn't suspend me was because you're well endowed!", Ginny yelled really getting angry again when she remembered the look on her coach face when she saw them.

Draco was trying to hold in his laugh. Hermione eyes opened like saucers and she felt herself get wet. How big was he? Hermione thought to herself but it seems she might have said it out loud because that's when Draco responded.

"She isn't lying. Yet, both of us are neck and neck", Draco whispered and turned to look at her.

Hermione was licking her lips just imagining it. Can they really be that big? How would that look? How can they work with such equipment?

Hermione hadn't noticed that all her questions were being written down by the pen and notebook she conjured to take notes.

"Granger, what are you doing?", Draco asked curiously.

"Taking notes", Hermione was looking at him and even though there was a lack of lighting inside the closet, all the light they had was what could come through the door's openings, his eyes shone as if they were lightning.

"Ginny", Blaise put his glass down and took Ginny's just to make sure she didn't throw it at his beautiful face. Then, he took his hand and put it underneath her chin.

"I know my performance left your coach aching for my well endowment", Blaise started.

"Don't make me hex you Blaise", Ginny warned him.

"That doesn't mean I am in the least bit interested nor can I expect other witches not to look. Being over 6 inches long can make any woman hot and bothered. You have certainly proved it my love. That is all I wanted to do when I saw you. Your coach catching a look at the good was just a bonus since she certainly didn't kick me or you out today."

"Erect", Ginny only responded.

"Excuse me", Blaise asked quizzically.

"You excluded the fact that is above six inches when erect. The effect isn't exclusive for all circumstances", when she said this with a mock stare, she looked at his trousers and decided that it was time to play. She came close and put one of her hands on his bulge and squeezed.

Blaise let out a moan of satisfaction and decided not to waste time. He grabbed her and started snogging her.

In the closet, Hermione's wet cunt started boiling with need and couldn't stop comparing Ginny's words with Malfoy's. _Could they really be that big? How was Ginny able to blow him with suck girt?_ She started to think that Ginny owed her a lesson or two on blow jobs if she wanted to master the craft. Her pen started moving profusely at this and she bit her lip thinking that she wanted nothing more than a taste of something that meaty in her mouth and in another hell blazing region, at the moment.

"Meaty, huh?"

Hermione turned around and saw Malfoy looking at her notes.

"Draco", Hermione was shivering. She couldn't explain it but she wasn't just hot and bothered. She was aching with so much need, Malfoy reminded her of the tootsie roll commercial: "How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie role?" According to the commercial, it was three. Hell, she could do with just the one and it looked like Malfoy was on board. She couldn't help but lick her lips and she noticed Malfoy's eyes trailing her tongue and breathing hard.

"I have more than one idea for that tongue Granger", Draco said panting.

"And what is that?", Hermione said with anticipation rolling off her in waves.

"Lick, suck and pull", was all he responded and she wasn't gonna bother with knowing the specifics.

Malfoy used one hand to grab her behind her neck and his other hand went around her back. He pulled her against him and brought their lips together. Hermione not only felt the huge bulge in his trousers, his kiss was all around making her ache for him even more. He nipped and sucked and then plunge his tongue into her mouth to dance with hers. Then he would repeat the action, driving her crazy. The hand behind her neck went to her hair and pulled back to start sucking on her neck while the other one went down to her buttocks and squeeze. Hermione wanted more friction and pulled one of her legs up to feel him grace her aching core. She couldn't understand it. Her mind was fuzzy but her body was telling her all she needed to know. She wanted Malfoy and badly. Her senses took in the fact that he felt the same and she was more than happy to oblige.

Blaise and Ginny were snogging and moved to the far end of the room were the couch was so that Ginny could straddle Blaise. He wanted to take his time with Ginny knowing he almost put her relationship with her coach in danger as well as her career with the little sex stunt he pulled. Ginny was adventurous and driven, not to mention hardpressed to get her point across and he was more than happy to oblige. Yet, he wanted to keep impressing her. So, he would take his time and pleasure her to reassure her that she had nothing to worry about. He was hers and only hers.

What Ginny and Blaise did not know was that in the coat closet, his best friend was also snogging his girlfriends best friend.

Draco had taken the hand that was squeezing Hermione's buttocks and brought it under her skirt. He started to rub her pucker hole with his thumb while his middle finger pressed in between her pussy lips through her panties that were drenched. Hermione was trying really hard to hold in the moans that were trying to escape her lips. That just turned Draco on more, wanting to see for how long she could hold onto her sanity with his ministrations. He started whispering to her seductively.

"You feel that Hermione? Imagine my hard meat gracing those wet pussy lips, before entering that delicious cunt and pounding into you. Not only will I erase any doubts about my prowess but it'll mark that Know It All brain of yours with just how good my stamina is once I am done fucking you". When the words left his mouth, he knew he meant every one of them. He wanted to fuck her over and over and over again until her brain shut down from the overexertion of the immense pleasure he was about to bestow upon her. He ripped her panties and put two fingers into her cunt rolling them. He was trying hard not growl at how her pussy throbbed and it felt like his fingers were burning. It wasn't normal, but he wanted her and dear Merlin, he was gonna fuck her senseless.

"Draco", Hermione whimpered. Her hands went to his trousers and she unbuttoned them and pulled down his zipper. Draco bent down and put her on the floor. Luckily, the coat closet was big enough for him to pound into her. He lifted her legs up to his shoulders and kissed her. Hermione took advantage and took him in her hand.

She moaned into his mouth when she noticed he didn't lie. His girth was long and hard. She started pumping him and she could feel precum milk her hand. Her other hand went to his buttocks and without preamble, she directed him into her. Both of them gasped for air as their backs arched. Their pleasures were heighten even more and Draco wanted her quivering beneath him, saying his name like a prayer. He divested her of her shirt and Draco pulled his over his head. He quickly took her breasts in his hand to pinch her nipples while Hermione was desperately trying to pull him closer to her.

Draco started fucking Hermione hard and was desperately trying not to let his pleasure shout out. She felt exquisite and her cunt pulled and squeezed him for more. He was happy to oblige her. When he looked down, she was panting and her eyes we closed. No, that simply won't do. He pulled out of her and watched as surprise and frustration married her features.

"What?", she started but Draco had pulled her legs down and lifted her.

"Lick, suck and pull", his stare pierced her so provocatively she didn't hesitate in following his demand. She looked at his impressive jewels and learned at that moment that Draco Malfoy's jewels most certainly would have to be ensured with the amount of pleasure she now knew they brought and how devastatingly delicious they looked. The fact that she was admiring them was a treasure to Draco..

She followed his command and she could feel him watching her.

 _"How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie role?"_ , she thought, rising to her knees and bending over to take him into her mouth. After three licks, sucks and pulls, Draco grabbed her head so he could pump himself faster and harder into her soft mouth. Definitely three, she thought. One of her hands went to her clit and she tugged at it feeling more pleasure than she ever had before.

Blaise was caressing Ginny's hair and thighs when he was sure he heard a distinctive grunt of pleasure that certainly didn't come from him. He knew he wasn't imagining it because Ginny pulled from him and looked at him questionly. Both of them started looking around the room and tried to listen and see if they would hear it again.

" _No, I can't come like this"_ , Draco thought. He pulled Hermione from her task and kissed her. Still with his knees bent, he lifted Hermione to sit on top of him and pushing his cock into her pussy again. Hermione was surprised and thrilled by his action that she forgot to keep quiet.

"Yes!", Hermione exclaimed.

Blaise's mouth opened in complete shock and Ginny's eyes looked like if they were about to fall off her sockets. Blaise set her aside slowly and followed the noises of pleasure trailed by Ginny.

Hermione was grasping Draco by his shoulders bouncing uncontrollably on top of him. Draco was alternating between licking in between her breasts and looking at her magnificent eyes filled with lust and pleasure. He really could get used to having her like this. He's bedded woman but Hermione was something different.

Both of them felt like they were getting close. Draco was about to change position when at that moment, Blaise opened the coat closet and cursed out loud at what he saw. Blaise was not happy at being cocked blocked and least of all, by his best friend.

"What the fuck are you doing Draco!"

Hermione's head had fallen onto Draco's shoulder and Blaise hadn't noticed it was her. He thought it was just another of Draco's conquests and he was there for a change of scenery to make his sex life even more interesting and diverse as he knew it to be. That was, until Ginny spoke.

"Hermione, is that you?"

"Just a little longer, please", was all Hermione could respond when she lifted her head.

Ginny wanted to be pissed but she was so surprised at the scene, she couldn't help but enjoy the scenery and use it to mock Blaise a little.

"With that ass, I can see why", Ginny smirked.

"Are you checking him out?", Blaise asked eyeing her.

"I'm observing. For science", Ginny quickly responded. Too quickly, in fact.

"Draco does have a nice ass", Blaise responded looking back at the pair not falling for Ginny's trick.

Blaise noticed that his best friend was awfully quiet. That's when he noticed his stare was trained at something further in the back. A bottle was sideways, the contents spilling slowly out. A bottle that looked familiar and that made Blaise feel uneasy.

"Anyone care to explain what is going on?", Ginny decided it was time to get to the point since her time with Blaise was interrupted.

"Draco, is that what I think it is?", Blaise was eyeing the bottle, part in wonder, part in annoyance.

"Yes. I have an antidote in my potions lab in my flat. Can you get it, quickly?", Draco said panic seeping into his voice.

Hermione was also eyeing the bottle and was slowly shaking her head as if to lift her lustful thoughts away and see sense.

Blaise left for Draco's flat while Ginny helped Hermione right herself. Draco went straight for the bottle and locked it. Then used a scourgify spell to clean the carpet and the air around them.

He was putting on his shirt, without having looked at the girls, when Blaise came back inside with two bottles and gave one to Hermione and the other one to Draco. Both of them drank them quickly and felt the effect of the lust potion lift.

However, the atmosphere in the room still felt thick.

"So, trying a little sexcapade just to make things more enticing? I have to say, I am not completely surprised given that the sexually tension between you two was eventually going to boil over, but I would much appreciate a little warning before you decide to use my flat for one of your experiments Malfoy", Blaise spoke up.

"Sexual tension? Experiments? I am not here experimenting anything with Malfoy. Being here was his idea to begin with and using that lust potion as well. It wasn't meant for us", Hermione quickly said realizing her mistake. Draco's jaw clenched at the admission.

"What do you mean, not for you? Hermione, who was that lust potion for?", Ginny looked at her, impatience marrying her features.

Guilt made her look at the bottle of firewhiskey. Blaise and Ginny followed her stare and it felt like a ton of bricks hit them. Both of their train of thoughts went to the same direction.

"Us?", both Blaise and Ginny said at the same time.

"We just wanted to help", Hermione responded.

"We?", Blaise asked looking at Malfoy intently.

Draco was struggling with the emotions clawing at him and decided to maintain what was left of his dignity.

"Our mistake. Won't happen again. Now, if you would all excuse me", he left with a look that would have petrified anyone who dared stop him.

Not wanting to admit it but Draco's reaction stung Hermione. What happened wasn't ideal. How it happened wasn't something she thought she would do with all her senses intact. Not to mention, with whom. However, she wasn't a cold hearted person. She didn't go into someone's arms unwillingly and without some sort of feelings for them. She confessed to herself right there that having Draco felt right. Having been in his arms, bouncing on his cock, kissing him as if he was the very air she needed to survive, just made her want him more. Not that it mattered now. It looked as if he was ashamed. She knew not to take his initial actions at face value but what else could she do when he didn't say a word and left as if touching her was like an ice burn?

Blaise looked at Hermione seeing the change. He knew Draco's past sexcapades would not make him shy, about nudity nor about getting caught in the act. Being mad, frustrated and annoyed, yes. However, his face said that it was something entirely different and he had an idea of what it could be.

"Hermione, let's go to your flat and have some girl talk", Ginny suggested worried for her friend.

"That won't be necessary Ginny. I am just gonna go and have a nice shower to then hit the sack. I apologize to both of you for the intrusion", Hermione said.

"Take care Granger", Blaise decided to keep it short. Many thoughts running in his head but he gave her a reassuring smile which she gave back.

"I'll walk you to the floo", Ginny told Hermione.

As they walked out of the room, Blaise eyes the firewhiskey bottle coming up with an idea for his best friend. He knew it was his turn to help his best friend. He chuckled at the thought and how everything was starting to fall into place.

-o-

Back at his flat, Draco went into his potions lab and thought about throwing what was left of the lust potion into the fire to watch it burn. However, he couldn't do it. He knew he had made a breakthrough on it and the only one that had an idea about it was Blaise. He hadn't bothered to tell Granger yet.

 _Hermione._

Thoughts of how she felt pressed against him were not only making him hard again, but now he had to figure out how to deal with her. If he presents the lust potion to the department, she will know the truth of what happened between them.

Draco had seen a lot of abuse cases in the department and instead of using Veritaserum. He thought there were better ways to interrogate those types of people. By being able to combine the essence of a lust potion with a truth potion, now the auror's will be able to discern if the person really cared for the abused person instead of just being driven by lust, jealousy or hate. He hadn't tried it on anyone yet to fully comprehend the effects. Now, he knew better. He just wasn't expecting the repercussions to fall on him. He certainly wasn't expecting his feelings for Hermione. What was he to do now?

"Draco baby, where have you been? I've been waiting for an hour", Draco could hear Astoria on the other side of the door.

He put the potion into his secret potions cabinet, said the lock and disillusionment spell and reddit himself. He went to the door and opened it. Astoria's face was impassive and to say Draco was disappointed to not see Hermione's chocolate brown eyes was an understatement.

"Will I have to go to bed unsatisfied?", Astoria eyed him.

"Of course not. A Malfoy does not leave a woman unsatisfied", the Malfoy façade spilled easily. Astoria smiled slyly, kissed him on the lips and left to go to his room. Draco's heart pounded in his chest at the anticipation of sex he was sorely not looking forward too. He locked his potions lab door and trailed behind Astoria with thoughts of _his_ Know It All witch, _Hermione_.


End file.
